To learn all over again AnyaDimitri FanFic
by duchessxana
Summary: This is about if Anastasia chose the life of being the Grand Duchess; Learnng to be who she was all over again


"Goodbye..." She muttered, her eyes glassy ready to pour.

"Your highness.." Sophie interrupted in the slight daydream of the new found grand duchess "Your grandmother is waiting to see the final fitting.

"Oh...right" She sighed letting a small smile curl onto her plump pink lips. Grabbing the corners of the stunning yellow gown she walked up the steps in the main study hall.

"Grandmamma?...Are you in here?" Anya called out, seeing her Grandmother glued to the window watching the poor kitchen boy walking towards the cab . Her heart ached for a moment seeing the boy in such pain leaving her study so abruptly.

"Grandmother!.." Anya's voice got more stern clearing her throat."My dear child" She smiled softly in admiration looking at her grand daughter that was all grown up. She remembered her as the high spirited young child with red curls dripping down her back and piercing blue eyes with the chuddy baby face. Now she had grown into her face with high cheekbones and the eyes were still big and beautiful. There was something though, the spirit that was once there looked dull. "Just like your mother, Alexandra." Marie made her way to Anastasia placing her hands onto her bare shoulders. Her smile was pleasing but she could tell in Anya's eyes that the parting between her and the boy was affecting her too. Could it have been the lie he had told her? Or was it much more of a deeper cut?

"You like it? I think its a bit much, or maybe I'm not used to this lifestyle like I remember." Anya tried a little better to make her smile more convincing and did her best to get the thoughts of Dimitri out of her head at that moment. "Of course its perfect, now I must get ready I shall see you later tonight, be ready" Marie said kissing her cool forehead and letting go of her shoulders.

--

Meanwhile outside..."I'll walk" Dimitri did not even give a glance at the driver, he only kept his fixed down at the ground while he walked. What was his plan now? A stupid little brat had got the best of him and changed everything. He could have taken the money and would be relaxing on Fiji in a couple of hours, with hot tropical woman swaying at his feet. He mixed business with pleasure too much and now he was screwed.

He stuck his hands into his pockets feeling a bit of cash in them enough for maybe 2 nights for a room at a motel. Going back to Russia was not even a choice at this point or no money to get him anywhere else.

"I need a room just for tonight" He placed the crumbled the cash onto the counter not eyeing the man behind it either. "Room 12 we will send fresh towels right over Monsieur" He said cheekily handing him the brass key.

"Fine.." Dimitri said taking the key. When he got the room he just sat on the bed staring at the blank white wall

--

Anya stood behind the bright red curtains out at the ball in her honor. People so bright in cheery dancing the night unaware of anything. She sighed to herself hearing her grandmother coming up behind her

"He's not there.." Marie gave a tiny smile standing next to her, it was obvious now that Anya and Dimitri were completely in love with one other, their actions had proven it.Anya turned quickly answering

"Oh- I know he- whose not there grandmamma?" She asked trying to hide about thinking of Dimitri.Still with the same smile Marie replied.

"A remarkable young man who found a music box"Anya let her attention draw back outwards at everyone dancing and carrying on.

"Naw, he is probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can.." She said dryly, not moving her eyes what so ever.

Now was the time to lay it out for Anya, Marie would not keep her as a caged bird if she was truly unhappy not being with one she loved. "Look at them dance, you were born into this world of glitter and jewels, and fine titles But, I wonder if this is what you really want." Marie said looking out at the world she was born in, her duty, where her heart laid until her dying day.

"Of course.. of course it is, I found what I was looking for, I found out who I am...I found you" Anya moved away from the curtain reassuring herself that this is what she really wanted, what she had to do.

Marie followed placing her hands onto Anya's shoulders. "Yes you did find me and you will always have me...but is it enough?" She paused " My darling.. he didn't take the money"

"He didn't?" Anya said in slight shock.

Marie nodded and replied "Knowing that you are alive.. the woman you have become bring me joy that I thought I would never feel again whatever you chose we will always have each other" She pulled her close embracing in a tight hug. Marie let go without another word making her way to the party

Anya stood there quietly before turning to speak "grandmamma cant you tell me-" But she was gone. Her blue eyes drifted to the curtains, moving forward she opened looking out at the world that now she had to learn all over again. Anya breathed slowly and took a step forward, then fully making her way into the grand ball room.

"Lords and ladies the Grand Duchess Anastasia.." One of host announced and the spotlight was immediately on her. She blinked a couple of times seeing everyone stop and clap for her. At this moment Anya's smile couldn't be even more fake.

"Three cheers for Anastasia." The crowd raised up their glasses and cheered merely at the long lost duchess now inches away from them.

Anya standing there in shock she placed her hand onto her chest trying to catch her breath. "No, no I can-" Her mouth slightly opened. Her eyes went to the left of her seeing a open window to a balcony, and with not another thought in her mind she ran to it. Her hands touched the ice cold stones that send chills up and down her spine, it was all finally hitting her. All those people cheering her on for what? She had done nothing to win a audience like that nor did she feel as if she earned it. They were going to expect so much of her when it came down to make decisions that could change the imperial throne...forever. What she would give to be lost in the woods in Russia right now than be in this predicament like this.

**REVIEWS PLEASE IF YOU'D LIKE TO READ MORE.**


End file.
